1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing white toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a white toner which is used in electrophotographic image forming, a white toner which includes titanium dioxide as a white pigment is known.